


I'm the King of Everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate wants to leave and Seth convinces her otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the King of Everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon

**Author's Note:**

> kdworden requested steamy sethkate. So there ya go. ;)

Kate tries to leave sometimes. 

“Where are you going?” he asks as he comes out of the shower, a towel wrapped around him, still dripping wet. 

“Home,” she answers, “I can’t do this anymore.” 

Seth raises an eyebrow. “What are you going to go home to, Princess? That empty house back in Bethel?” 

Kate puts down the bag. “I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep going around in circles. I can’t keep stealing. I’m not this kind of person.” 

He steps forward so that there is no space between them. There’s just Seth and the door behind her. No way out. “Sweetheart, you’ve been that kind of person since you left the Twister with me.” 

“I hate you,” the words fall from her mouth but just above a whisper. She knows she should hate him. She should hate him after kidnapping her. She should hate him after dragging her to The Twister, that godforsaken place. But she can’t because he makes her pulse race and her knees weak.  
But a lot of the time, if she’s really honest, she does hate herself for being with him. And that’s why she has to leave. 

Seth reaches forward and brushes her hair behind her neck. 

“Hate me all you want. You can’t deny how good the sex is.” She opens her mouth to keep talking but he shuts it by kissing her. Their noses brush, and Kate licks the wetness from the shower he took earlier off his lips. His hands entangle with hers as their bodies press up against each other. They pull apart, fingers still entwined. Just so that their foreheads are touching. “You’re not going anywhere, Kate.” 

He presses her hard up against the wall and undoes her jeans. Then, pulls away her cotton panties. He grips her ass hard until she cries out. “Ah!” He pushes her hair forward so that he can kiss her neck. His other hand goes for her shirt, and he trails kisses all the way down her spine to her bottom. 

“Damn it, Seth,” Kate breathes as she presses herself against the door with both hands to keep from falling. 

Seth smiles, and he parts her legs. “You’d miss this too much if you left.” 

She clears her throat. “I’ll be fine. I don’t need you.” 

“Need no. But want Katie…oh, I know how much you want me.” He gets on bended knees and runs his hand over her pussy, separating the folds and rubbing her sweat spot until she is dripping. 

A gasp comes from her. 

“Not yet. I’m not done making you see that holy light, baby girl.” He stands to take his shaft out of his pants then presses his body against hers, taking her up against the door. 

Kate’s face presses against it, muffling her moans though still loud. 

Seth stiffens against her, groaning, and he is aware of just how small she is. She laughs, in between her heavy breathing. “You’re a bastard,” she tells him. 

He grins, kissing her neck again. “But I’m your bastard. And you are mine. Always.” 

“Always.”


End file.
